ftl_captains_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Secret Ending/@comment-78.240.33.156-20180223152530/@comment-35657090-20181031112222
Well, the Rebel ship in the Zoltan event can be real if you play dumb and attack it. And even if it's not, I don't see why it'd be saying it if the Rebels don't think so. It's supposed to be a credible illusion after all ! Also, there's a lot of events were Rebels are just attacking aliens and civilians for seemingly no reasons. Okay, maybe the aliens attacked them, but the civilians ? Besides, the Rebels have more or less subtle elements that shows they may be assholes, and the Federation has none. And yes, you can do horrible things. But you can perfectly not do horrible things, and still win the game. For example, I almost always accept surrenders (unless the enemy ship put me in a really bad situation or if they killed one of my crewmembers), try to do as much distress beacons as I can, and in general, do ethic things. And I still win in Easy and Normal (not on Hard, but I don't win on hard even when I go full pirate). Now, I agree that the Rebels probably aren't all space nazis, and that there are surely bad people in the Federation, just like there must be good people in the Empire and bad people in the Rebellion in Star Wars, etc. But I'm losing patience with all those theories that basically says the opposite and want to make the player a mindless puppet manipulated by propaganda and greedy politicians to exterminate nice freedom fighters. I think the thing that angers me is the fact that you don't really negotiate in this ending : you surrender. And IMO, the "peaceful resolution" is just the Rebels imposing their rules without resistance, since they still have their Flagship and their Fleet of Doom. The Feds are stuck in a position where they can't refuse anything if they don't want to be wiped out. Of course, if the Rebels are open minded, it'd not be the case, but if the Rebels are open minded, I don't think they'd try to exterminate the Federation because they don't have the same ideals. However, rebelling itself is not a bad thing sometimes. For example, I think our world could use some rebellions on numerous subjects, and that staying legal all the time isn't going to change things. I think what could've been nicer would've been an ending where at some point during the battle, when the Flagship is heavily damaged, or after you destroy it, you could have the choice to continue the fight against the Rebels, destroying their fleet, or hail them and offer a peaceful resolution. This way, the negotiations would be less one-sided, and there could be a true reconcilation of ideals. But in the end, it's just down to personnal opinion and how you interpret the game. Personnaly, my FTL headcanon is heavily influenced by the webseries "Kestrel Adventures", in which the Rebels are space racists and autoritarian douches, so I interpret the events as Rebels attacking aliens and civilians because they're assholes, but that's just my interpretation. This mod is still awesome, and proposing a peaceful ending was a good idea.